


Unique

by being_whovian



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Banter, F/M, Fun, Humour, I don't know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4160826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/being_whovian/pseuds/being_whovian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So... I have a question.” “Don't you always?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unique

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in a while again but I think I should write something light seeing as I don't think I have haha. Written for who_contest (Classics Entry) Does reference Four, Five and Six ;) Also I had to bend my own opinions for the story. I quite liked all their outfits I just thought it would be fun :D I am certainly not slagging them off! There is also another reference in there to one of my fics too :)  
> I don't own Doctor Who. All belongs to the BBC!

“ _So... I have a question.”_ she said completely out of the blue, from her position in the Doctor's armchair. She untangled herself from the blanket in her lap and pushed herself up with a tired sigh. The Doctor glanced up at her, raising an eyebrow briefly before turning his attention back to the screen. 

“ _Don't you always?”_

She smiled slightly at the complete lack of emotion laced within his words. He never saw it, having turned away. She lowered her eyes, watching her feet as they slapped down on the cold metal plates, her heels discarded underneath the armchair. Her arms swung as if the effort of walking towards him was too much. She hopped down from the last step, stopping beside him.

There was a calming silence that hung between them as she stared up at him, her eyes searching his face, that remained blank. Although she noticed the brief twitches at the corners of his lips from time to time and the quick glances down at her but other than that he kept his attention firmly on the screen until the fact she hadn't asked her question began biting at his brain just that little bit to hard.

“ _So?”_ he asked, pushing from the console, staring down at her with a raise of his eyebrows and a flourish of his hands making her bite her lip. _“What's your question?”_

“ _It's been nagging me for a while.”_ she started, tagging at the hem of the fluffy jumper she'd nicked from him a couple of months ago. She noticed how he eyed her, moving his head in a way that asked her to go on. _“What the hell was going through your head with that awful coat?”_

She found herself grinning at his rather puzzled look. How his eyebrows pulled together and his forehead creased just a little bit. Her heart thumped heavily in her chest, as he frowned slightly before initiating his question.

“ _What are you talking about exactly? I had a lot of coats.”_ he had turned away from her at that point, stepping around the console, trying to get away from her. He never did enjoy being questioned with very little information unless he knew where the person was going... he didn't quite get where this conversation was going.

“ _Oh don't I know it! Who else would be stupid enough to stick a piece of celery on his lapel!”_

He glared. It took a lot of self confidence to pull of a vegetable thank you very much and he didn't much like being insulted on his past clothing choices. Of course even he thought back to the days where he ran around in long scarves and ridiculous hats and goodness knows what he was doing back in the days of the remarkably awful _rainbow thing_ he seemed to have insisted wearing. He cringed slightly, turning his head away before muttering,

“ _Bugger off.”_

“ _Hang on. Seeing as your all up for this discussion-”_ she received a huff and another glare, less angry than the first one, he looked more defeated knowing there wasn't a way he could squirrel his way out of this horrible situation again. _“what the hell were you thinking? At one point it looked like a rainbow had thrown up all over you, then thought adding the little bear buttons would make it better...”_

“ _Is this a day for insulting the Time Lord who had a very... open dress sense? Anyway I don't know what you're laughing about...”_

Clara turned, her mouth open. He smirked, leaning over the console whispering,

“ _At least I didn't wear that hideous yellow thing... it looked like a camel spat all over you.”_

“ _Now that's not fair. That was really expensive as well! You said you liked it!”_

He grinned, leaning back taking in a breath, meeting her eyes again. Her lips were pushing back a smile, but he could see the flickering at the corners, her eyes were sparkling too. He watched her and she watched him. There was a question in her eyes, almost as if she willed him to reply. Obviously he'd accept the challenge.

“ _I lied and you started it anyway... I felt it was completely fair.”_

“ _Of course you would...”_

 


End file.
